


A Gentle Embrace

by idkmybffspock



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Sterek Reverse Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkmybffspock/pseuds/idkmybffspock
Summary: Art piece to Kulkuri's Specific Kind of Bravery





	A Gentle Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Specific kind of bravery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202124) by [Kulkuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kulkuri/pseuds/Kulkuri). 



sterek Reverse Big Bang 2018

 


End file.
